Good for me
by JoyceJP
Summary: La vie d'une fille un peu...spéciale FIC SUSPENDUE


**Le ridicule ne tue pas, enfin presque...**

**8.00 am**

Première étape : se lever...

Deuxième étape : se lever.

Troisième étape : se lever !

Quatrième... C'est quoi ce bordel ? Il est 8.00 tu mat'!

Puisque c'est comme ça j'me lève !

Yea c'est moi, Ambre Weasley -Pour les intimes wiwi- je sais c'est nul, même complétement idiot mais au moins ça prouve que les gens tiennent a moi...

[ndla: moment de solitude intense de la part de notre héroine, une instant SVP)

...snif, snif c'est trop- resnif- émouvant! Je tiens à remercier ma môman, mon papou, mes deux frère Nico et Arthur, mes amis Lily, Sirius, Nana, Bella, Remus...

**bOom**

>.'

Et une purée d'hiboux, une ! Hey ça vient de Poudlard, c'est maybe important !

La liste des fournitures habituelle, et oh my gosh...UNE INSIGNE DE PREFET!

Plan d'action n°4052 enclanché...mode on...tuut tuuut tuut tuuut... 4 possibilité :

1- Je cours et cris dans toute la maison : I AM THE BEST! I AM THE QUEEN OF THE WORLLLLLDDDDDDDDD!  
2- Je pleurs toute ma vie, en m'apitoyant sur mon sort comme quoi j'arriverais pas à assurer cette charge cette année.  
3- C'est une erreur, ça peut être moi! Y'a pas un sorcier dans le coin?  
4- J'envoie des hiboux à tout mes amis et les remercies de m'avoir supporter j'usqu'ici.

Ok... mmmmmmmmmmmmhhhhhhhhhh...Restoons calme...

- YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I'M THE BEST! I'M THE QUEEN OF THE WORLD!

Je dégringole dans les escaliers tout en criant. Je saute sur la table à manger et fais le poirrier, et ja en plus d'être bonne au Quidditch, je suis nulle en gym..

- Ahhh! Au secours! Help me please !

Ah oui j'ai oublié de vous dire, j'ai une chance d'enfer! De ce fait, mon pantalon, légérement trop grand pour moi, se prend dans le ventilo et vous imaginez la suite...je tourne tête en bas!

- Au secours!

J'entend des pas, c'est peut-être le fantôme mascé...Raté ! C'est nico mon frère ainé.

- Tu parles toute seule ma vieille?

Il m'fait la tête? Mmh, c'est vrai il m'en veut toujours d'avoir mis du colorant vert dans son shampoing...

C'est bon mon vieux arrête de vivre dans le passé, n'empêche que c'était une idée ma foi géniale... Ca te vas mieux les cheveux verts que roux! Non j'ai rien contre les roux puisque que contrairement à la tradition, ah non, comme la tradition des Wealsey le veut.. Je suis rousse! A mon plus grand malheur!

- Fais-moi descendre!  
- T'es pas en position de force...

**DINGDONG**

- Tu m'en veux pas je vais ouvrir avant?

Quel est le [CenSuré qui vient à cette heure là..

- Bonjour! dit le visiteur.

Cette voix ne m'est pas inconnu...

- Bonjour! répondit nico.

- Est-ce que Ambre est là?  
- Oui bien sûr, entre.

J'apperçois Nico dans l'embrassure de la porte et...Oh my gosh !

- Hum. fit-il

- Bon je vous laisse. dit nico.  
- Euh Cathy, ton hum,

MON QUOI

- Ton t-shirt.

Mais qu'est-ce que je suis [CensSuré)[CenSuré) de t-shirt ! Okay je vous expose le tableau, James Potter entre dans ma salle à manger, me trouve accrocher au ventilo, la tête en bas, le t-shirt descendu, heureusement que je suis habillée ...du moins.. que j'ai quelque chose en dessous de celui-ci...un super soutif KiiSs Më...

- Ok, tu m'aides à descendre s'te'p'lais!

Je me sens vraiment cruche.

- Tu désires ?  
- Ah, euh, oui !

Quel [CenSuré) !

[ndla: je vous pris d'excuser l'attitude de cette jeune héroine)

Je me drogue paas!

[ndla: euh mOde ndla désactivé...)

>.'

- Hé je suis là moi aussi ! dit James

- Tu pourrais me passer les devoirs?  
- La rentrée c'est dans une semaine t'as toujours rien fais?  
- T'as fais quelque chose toi?  
- Ah hum, hum, nan. murmurais-je.  
- A parce que Môssieur James Potter, compte les faire lui?

Il murmura quelque chose d'inaudible.

- Tiens c'est les devoirs.

Il s'installa tranquille pépére sur mon bureau, enfin sur la chaise...

- What's thiiss ?  
- Quoi, quoi?  
- T'es capitaine?  
- Capitaine de quoi?  
- De l'équipe de Gryffondor, pardi!  
- Nan c'est vrai?  
- ...

...oh my gosh...

Plan d'action n°4052 enclanché...mode on...tuut tuuut tuut tuuut... 4 possibilité :

1- Je cours et cris dans toute la maison : I AM THE BEST! I AM THE QUEEN OF THE WORLLLLLDDDDDDDDD!  
2- Je pleurs toute ma vie, en m'apitoyant sur mon sort comme quoi j'arriverais pas à assurer cette charge cette année.  
3- C'est une erreur, ça peut être moi! Y'a pas un sorcier dans le coin?  
4- J'envoie des hiboux à tout mes amis et les remercies de m'avoir supporter j'usqu'ici.

Ok... mmmmmmmmmmmmhhhhhhhhhh...Restoons calme...

Comme mister Potter est là...

5eme possibilité : Je ne fais rien, visage impassible mais super contente! hummm résistes ma petit wiwi!

- C'est quoi cette tête!  
- Mmmh, hein, euh quoi?


End file.
